


065 - Asexuality.

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic about: Asexuality. And Van McCann.





	065 - Asexuality.

The boy was just utterly in love with life. In the space of only a few hours he'd told you about his parents, his dog, his best mate, his friends, his band, his music, his fans, and literally everything else that had ever crossed his mind. He talked with weird inflection, and said "you know what I mean" after every second sentence. The way his hands moved conveyed just as much meaning as his words, and his facial expressions were a work of art. You were leaning against the wall of the pub with him, then you sat at the bar with him, and then you were sitting on the curb outside with him. His friends were kicking an empty can around in a game of makeshift football, and yours were on the corner deciding between another pub or some late night tacos. They kept glancing at you with confusion and excitement. The boy's friends hardly noticed him glued to your side all night.

It was something pretty new to you. You never let yourself get to this point with someone, because you assumed to know the outcome. But, there you were, trying a new thing. The new thing was called 'don't assume people don't want to know you because you're asexual.' You tried to have faith in that, but it was hard. That moment in particular, with a boy that pretty, it was extra difficult. He could have probably slept with anyone he wanted. You were hoping maybe it wasn't a prerequisite for a relationship. You'd take friendship though, if he was offering.

You tried not to imagine anything, but it was happening. Lazy Sunday mornings in bed. You'd be reading, and he'd be writing songs. He wasn't much of a reader, he told you. Late night shopping in town, holding hands. You introducing him to the wider queer community, and he’d be an A+ ally. Cooking dinner together and watching Big Fish at least once a month.

"I never caught ya name," he said, pulling you out of your daydreams.

"Y/N," you replied, taking the hand he had stuck out to shake. His friends had finished their game, indicated by one of them running around with his shirt over his head. Yours were getting impatient, indicated by the buzzing phone in your pocket.

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. I'm Van. So… we should maybe hang out proper," he was grinning and you wanted to know why his dog had the same name as his mother. Then, it kind of all happened quickly and the words tumbled out of your mouth before you had a chance to filter them.

"Um. Yes. Yes, definitely. But, um, I feel like I should tell you I'm, uh, asexual, so if that's a thing you're not cool with then that's okay, I just thought you should know."

"Asexual?" he repeated.

"Yeah. It means-"

"Yeah, I know what it means," Van said. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he didn't look… well, anything bad. "You're used to guys being not cool with it, huh?" He smiled gently. You nodded.

"I've never… Nobody's ever had a go at me or anything, but I guess people don't want to start something if they know it won't lead to sex, basically…" Your sentence trailed off and he grinned.

"Is that what we're doing? Starting something? That would have led to sex if you weren't asexual?" Clever. Also, what a fuck. You couldn't help but smile with teeth and shake your head in annoyance. "I'm just messing. You don't have to explain yourself to me. We should go see the new Star Wars movie," and he was off on another rant. He finished with asking if you were okay with holding hands. When you said yes, he said, "I'm good then." That was that.

A real life boy existed that was made of warmth and love, and he didn't ever expect you to do anything more than hold his stupid hand. He didn't think that eventually you'd want sex, and he didn't think you owed him anything. He was just… good, for lack of a better word. A good human being that was going to fall madly in love with you exactly the way you were.


End file.
